Dark Hearts
by Opalmoon
Summary: Seipher meets a girl just like him but doen't belive she can trust him. With that she ends up being pulled into a dark world and guess who comes to the rescue. ^-^


A/N: I do not own the final fantasy people in this FAN FIC. Squaresoft owns them. Not me, them. Got it? Good. Now this is my first Fan fic so you can be harsh on me or gentle it doesn't matter. Sending my harsh reviews only tells me to improve on my writing skills and flames also make a good campfire so either way it turns out good for me so you decide. There are a few things in my story you won't understand. I like to start my stories at the present time and make them have flash backs so it might take a while for you to fully understand it. Now on with the story! ^-^  
  
  
  
The story begins on a train headed towards deling city. Three girls move about the train restlessly and talk about a party for Tasha's birthday. On the other side of the train lay a girl mid-length brown hair standing at a height of maybe 5'3''. She started to arouse and woke up in a daze. "W.Where am I?" she asked looking at one of the girls coming towards her. "Joss your awake!" she exclaimed and started to hug her. "Get off." She said and pushed her away. "Where are we Tash?" she asked groggily. "Don't play dumb with me you said you were going to the party and your going." She stated and began to walk to the others. "Joss is trying to get out of going to the party again." She whined and turned to Quistis and Selphie. "Come on if you don't go then I won't go." Quistis said standing tall. "So your going." She finished and turned to the mirror and eyed herself making sure everything was in proportion. "It'll be fun I know it!" Selphie said happily and started to jump up and down. "Besides you know your not going to win the fight." She smiled and leaned against Jossie. "." Jossie wasn't going to even bother. "Now don't go and start that Squall junk again you have to have fun you don't want to end up like him do you?" Tasha started to trail off on that sentence. "." Jossie started to smile. ".What do you think?" she said and pushed her out of the way and began to walk towards the bar. As she did she passed the mirror Quistis was looking in and saw she two was dressed for the party. "What did you use to get me drunk this time?" she asked looking from the mirror to them. They just giggled and returned to their conversation. She began to mutter words under her breath. "It had better have been something good." She grunted. She sat at the bar and poured herself a drink. The constant laughing and giggling of the others started to annoy her. So she drank again. She poured herself another glass of this drink she had never tasted before. It was strong but sweet. So she finished the bottle and stared blankly at the door to the front of the train. Footsteps could be heard on the roof. Jossie looked up and thought nothing more of it than just big rats. (A/N: Also don't forget she's drunk right now. -_-' heh heh heh.) The train starts to shake and move faster. "Hey what's going on?" Selphie asked worriedly. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." Jossie starts to run to the front of the train then the train starts to pick up more speed tossing her back a little. She reaches the door and pulls it open. She stares at the empty control room. Selphie, Quistis, and Tasha run behind her and stop staring at the sight they all beheld. ".No ones driving this train." Jossie dragged out the words VERY, VERY slowly. Another jerk to the train sent them flying forward all of them landing on Jossie. "Get off of me." She breathed hard. Quistis and Jossie ran to the controls trying to slow down the train.  
  
"DAMN!" Jossie screamed slamming her hand on the control panel. "These controls have been tampered with." She continued to yell. "What does that mean?" Tasha asked puzzled. "It means it can't be rerouted." Quistis finished trying to check it again. "Uhh.guys." Selphie stammered pointing out the window. "We're running out of track!" she screamed. "Someone moved the tracks we're.AHH!!" Jossie screamed as a huge gunblade was just inches away from her face. She turned to the roof, there was the gunblade being dragged back down towards the other carts. She turned to look back out the window the tracks were just about gone now. "Brace yourselves everyone we're going to crash!" she screamed and ducked holding her hands over her head. Sounds of people screaming and the screeching of the blade were all they could hear then everything went black.  
  
A/N: So that's about it for my first chapter. It get better lots of blood and killing coming up in future chapters. For now just sit back relax and enjoy what you enjoy. Review PLEASE! Even if they are flames it's a review and I know some people are reading it. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
